Conventionally, storage containers provided with a door type lid of an opening and closing type are well known as storage containers for storing food and the like. There are various mechanisms for opening and closing the door type lid, and examples thereof include a rotation-type mechanism and a slide-type mechanism (see Patent Literature 1). In the case of a rotation-type door type lid, the door type lid is rotated with respect to an outer peripheral frame that defines a take-out port through which articles stored in the storage container are taken out, in order to open and close the take-out port. Storage containers of this type are easily opened and closed, and can be used, for example, as a rice stocker, a pet food stocker, or the like.